Dans l'univers des souvenirs
by Eyael
Summary: Et si la mère de Max ne l'avait pas abandonnée? Si tout avait été différent, qu'est ce que refermerait son passé? Pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir médecin légiste? Cette histoire est une fic ne prenant pas en compte l'épisode 20 de la saison 2.


**Du continent à Hawaii **

Disclaimer 1 : c'est ma toute première fiction sur la série, je vous demande d'excuser mes maladresses.

Disclaimer 2 : J'ai écrit cette histoire **AVANT DE VOIR** l'épisode 42, tout est donc fictif et tiré de mon inspiration.

Konnichiwa, Max Bergman desu. Hajimémashité dôzo yoroshiku o kudasai.

Oh excusez moi, j'oublie par moments que peu de personnes sur l'île comprennent le japonais.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Max Bergman, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le médecin légiste affilié à l'unité spéciale 5-0 depuis environ 8 mois.

Un poste que je n'aurais jamais cru obtenir en venant à Hawaii, des collègues tous aussi surprenants les uns que les autres.  
Petit à petit, nous sommes devenus plus que de simples personnes travaillant ensemble. De relations formelles de travail, l'amitié, la sympathie sont venues s'ajouter à l'engrenage. Je les apprécie tous. Nous sommes si différents les uns des autres et je pense que c'est ce qui rend notre amitié si solide.

Mais je pense que je devrais commencer par le commencement…

Pour ce, un retour en arrière s'impose.

Je suis né à San Francisco le 27 Décembre 1974. Ma mère est japonaise et a choisi de venir vivre aux états unis, laissant derrière elle son pays. Mon père aussi est d'origine japonaise mais il est citoyen américain et ce malgré son nom de famille pouvant induire en erreur. Ses parents ont préféré fuir lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Les atrocités commises à cette époque les ont privés de toute famille, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont cherché un endroit pour reconstruire leur vie. Peu importait un changement d'identité et de nom, seul le bonheur et l'espoir l'oubli de la douleur comptait.

Nous parlions couramment aussi bien le japonais que l'anglais à la maison.

Malgré cette distance entre nos racines et cette terre d'accueil, nous avons toujours gardé cet attachement profond à notre pays d'origine. Ma mère m'a enseigné les bases de la calligraphie bien que je n'ai jamais été un mordu de cet art. Encore moins de l'Ikebana, de la cérémonie du thé. Néanmoins j'aimais certaines choses comme le kamishibai, le kendô, le shôgi.  
Par moments je n'étais ni américain ni japonais, j'étais les deux à la fois tant il m'arrivait de dévorer les mangas de Tezuka Osamu, Mastumoto Leiji et lire en même temps des quantités innombrables de comics, surtout ceux écrits par Chris Claremont. Il en était de même pour d'autres choses comme la cuisine par exemple (j'aime encore prendre de la shiruko après ma tasse de café et mon assiette d'œufs au bacon le matin par exemple)

Mes années scolaires ont été à la fois de bons souvenirs et une main secourable. Sans mes amis, les activités sportives ou les sorties rien n'aurait été comme maintenant.  
Je me serais probablement contenté de travailler le plus possible visant l'excellence au niveau des notes et appréciations. Dans le seul but de mériter l'estime de mes parents peu souvent présents à la maison, trop pris par leur travail.

Malgré des réticences dans les matières littéraires, dans n'importe quelle matière mes notes oscillaient entre les B et les A.

Arigatô gôzaimasu Kami sama, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des camarades de classe ouverts ne portant pas un jugement péjoratif sur mes aptitudes scolaires mais sur nos goûts communs.  
Parler de nos films, séries ou bandes dessinées favorites, faire du roller ensemble après les cours m'a forgé, permis d'avoir un peu de fantaisie dans ce que je faisais. Le tout en satisfaisant bien sûr mes parents.

Bien que mon père ait souvent été occupé par son poste de cadre avec de hautes et pesantes responsabilités, il nous était tout de même possible de passer du temps en famille.

Lors des vacances estivales, nous avons eu à plusieurs reprises la possibilité de partir à Osaka.

Le contexte entre nos deux pays était si saisissant, si frappant !

J'avais beaucoup de plaisir à parler avec mon oncle Ichirô qui travaillait dans la police, son travail s'axait surtout sur le combat contre les yakuzas. Tant de risques, de mystères d'énigmes à élucider et de multiples facettes de cette sinistre organisation ! Les récits d'enquête me captivaient et j'aurais donné cher pour être sur le terrain à ses côtés.

Ma cousine Hikari et moi étions également très proches. C'est même elle qui m'a suggéré de lancer une soirée cosplay au lycée. Eh oui, nous partagions le même goût pour le cosplay, les mangas ou le karaoké ! C'est sans doute avec elle que j'échangeais le plus d'e-mails et de photos dans ma famille.

Bien que je m'entende aussi avec ma tante et Kazuma son frère de deux ans son ainé, nous avions moins de points communs.

Par moments, les festivals les kermesses d'été, les visites au sanctuaire et tirer un o-mikuji me manquent.

Le Japon est en mon sang, il continuera de couler tant que mon cœur battra. Et il est évident que c'est la même chose pour ma mère née Fuyunichi Masako et devenue Mrs Bergman.

Plus les années passaient, plus s'accroissait le risque de conflit entre mon père et moi. Il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que je ne sois pas intéressé par un poste au sein de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait mais par la science.

Pour être plus précis, j'étais surtout attiré par l'anatomie. La physique et les maths m'attiraient moins. Quand nos professeurs nous ont demandé de faire des stages en entreprise, je savais précisément où je voulais aller : dans un laboratoire d'analyse et de recherche spécialisé dans la microbiologie alimentaire.

Mon père a fortement désapprouvé cette initiative pour tout résultat nous avons commencé à devenir plus distants l'un envers l'autre au grand dam de ma mère.  
J'avais adoré les travaux de recherche, les lectures de boites et la réalisation d'analyses. Pour elle, que je sois heureux dans mon travail, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Plus j'avançais dans mes études, plus j'étais sûr de ce que je voulais exercer comme profession en sortant du lycée : médecin.

Mais un événement funeste s'en est mêlé. Deux jours après mes examens de dernière année, nous avons dû prendre l'avion en catastrophe : Ichirô était mort. Et ce n'était pas une mort naturelle mais un avertissement des yakuzas. Il n'était pas la seule victime on recensait 44 morts dans toute la ville d'Osaka. Tous de la police ayant voulu faire reculer cette organisation démoniaque. Des hommes simples bons, croyant en la justice, à un rétablissement de l'ordre. Et la mort au bout du chemin.

Pourquoi avaient ils voulu rendre le fait encore plus macabre en abattant 44 personnes ? 4 n'auraient pas suffi, il leur fallait insister sur le pouvoir maléfique et mortel de ce chiffre ?*

Peu avant les funérailles et l'incinération, ma tante a reçu les résultats de l'autopsie : meurtre par empoisonnement et coup de couteau. C'était le poison qui était la cause de la mort : botuline concentrée dans de la nourriture et coups de couteau donnés par simple esprit de vengeance.

Devant la détresse de ma famille, j'étais révolté, écoeuré. Une telle cruauté, ces bassesses n'étaient pas dignes d'êtres humains.

Si seulement je pouvais agir en héros, contribuer à plus de justice. Mais comment le pourrais je quand je n'ai pas d'aptitudes physiques particulières et une répugnance pour les armes à feu ?

Peu après l'incinération et le repas de funérailles, l'évidence m'a sauté aux yeux alors que je versais du saké à Hikari. Dans ce genre d'affaires, on avait toujours besoin d'un bon médecin légiste !

En revenant à San Francisco, grâce à mes résultats, j'ai pu entrer dans une des meilleures écoles de médecines.

Il n'était plus question d'être un médecin mais de devenir médecin. Un excellent légiste capable de retrouver rapidement les causes des décés.

Peu importait les heures de travail, les sacrifices à faire. Ce qui comptait c'est de ne pas laisser tomber la mort de mon oncle dans l'oubli.

Au début les cadavres me faisaient un peu peur. Ouvrir les corps, en extirper les balles ou analyser des organes et devoir les refermer après l'autopsie était répugnant et inconvenant.  
Se permettre une telle violation des corps, farfouiller entre la rate ou dans les poumons d'un défunt ne me plaisait pas du tout au départ. J'avais l'impression de transgresser leur intimité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes collègues de promotion me fasse comprendre que ce n'était pas comme un viol mais une action permettant de retrouver leurs bourreaux et qu'ils finissent par reposer en paix. Les morts nous laissaient des indices pour qu'on les venge et rassure leur entourage. Et ils n'étaient pas nos proies comme je le croyais.

Suite à cette explication, mon travail a vraiment commencé à me plaire même si il s'agissait la plupart du temps de meurtres classiques.

Mon Père avait fini par accepter mon choix mais pas le déshonneur que j'avais causé en ne suivant pas sa voie. Honorer la mémoire d'un défunt dans sa famille était une chose, honorer et accepter sans sourciller une tâche même si elle nous déplaisait en était une autre.

J'avais fait honneur à ma famille mais pas à mon père comme j'aurais dû le faire. Et laver son honneur ne servait à rien. Il me fallait partir des Etats unis et trouver un endroit où je serais réellement utile.

Les yakuzas restaient encore actifs aux états unis, surtout dans l'état d'Hawaii. C'est sans doute là bas que je serais le plus utile.

J'exerçais en Californie depuis deux ans avec de bonnes recommandations en poche. Grace à une lettre de mon supérieur, je pourrais débuter sans trop de difficultés mon travail au sein du HPD.

Puis un jour dans le cadre du travail, mon chemin a croisé celui de l'unité 5-0. D'abord pour une simple autopsie, puis quelque temps après Steve a de nouveau fait appel à mes services.

Au fil du temps, il y avait de plus en plus de meurtres étranges, des faits à tirer au clair… Travailler avec eux est devenu comme une habitude. A présent, je dispose de mon laboratoire et de quelques tiroirs, contribuant à faire avancer les enquêtes tout en entretenant la mémoire de mon oncle.  
Les affaires se succèdent et ne se ressemblent pas, le temps est souvent compté pour faire la lumière sur ce qui se passe. Et ça me plait, j'aime plus que tout mon travail et mes partenaires !

J'ai retrouvé des amis, des complices nous ne sommes pas qu'une équipe nous sommes un groupe soudé d'amis.

Tout en observant le macchabée dont les tissus sont gelés de l'azote liquide absorbé par inhalation probablement, je reconfirme ma réponse à Steve : Je viendrais à la petite soirée qu'organise Daniel.

Fin

*le chiffre 4 porte malheur au Japon et est assimilé à la mort.


End file.
